Recuerdos de un paracaidistas
by Tobi Lawli-pop
Summary: Govert ha perdido toda esperanza de salir con vida. Después de una batalla entre aliados y alemanes, y de quedar atrapado bajo los escombros de su hogar por varios días, cree que ya nada podrá salvarlo. O al menos hasta que lo vio. AU humano, SGM. Holanda x Canadá si entrecierras los ojos.


Ciao, ciao!

Otra vez yo con una nueva historia, no tiene parejas pero si entrecierras mucho los ojos podrás ver un Holanda x Canadá :3

Esta idea me llego cuando leía un libro y no me dejo hasta que termine de escribir. Espero les guste~

Advertencias? Posibles malas traducciones de ingles y francés. NO fielmente histórico.

~Hetalia no es mío sino de Himaruya-sensei, de ser así yo lo llenaría de yaoi y crack~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía ver nada en medio de esa aplastante polvo volaba a su alrededor, impulsado por su propio aliento.

La garganta le ardía con el aire rancio que se obligaba a respirar y sentía su cuerpo partido a la mitad.

Permanecía quieto debajo de los escombros, rogando porque no hubiera un nuevo bombardeo. Su cabello rubio se pegaba a su frente, mezclado con sangre y su boca tenia un sabor metálico que le secaba la garganta.

Cada segundo le parecía aun mas difícil respirar debido a las rocas que lo cubrían y aplastaban su cuerpo. La sangre le escurría de la boca y ya no podía sentir sus extremidades, como si no existieran. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si seguía vivo o no.

¡Que ironías de la vida! Había sobrevivido la hambruna para finalmente morir de hambre ahí atrapado.

Después de un nuevo enfrentamiento entre aliados y alemanes en la ciudad de Ámsterdam, una bomba había caído justo sobre el techo de su casa ocasionando que el edificio se derrumbara sobre el. Al inicio fue algo increíblemente doloroso: los pedazos de vidrio se habían adherido a su cuerpo y una varilla se había encajado en su pierna, atravesándola. No podía moverse y le costaba respirar. A lo lejos escuchaba los gritos aterrados y el resonante sonido de la alarma de bombardeo.

Permaneció así durante horas que le parecieron de una vez se había desmayado y despertaba asustado, creyendo oír a la lejanía el motor de algún tanque o aun peor, un avión alemán.

Después de varios días bajo toda esa materia que antes pudo llamar hogar, llego el momento en que todo su miedo, todo su dolor, termino convirtiéndose en desesperación y luego en nada. Una fría y angustiosa calma.

Antes había intentado gritar, trato de moverse e incluso creyó en la esperanza de ser rescatado. Pero después de pasar varias horas que luego se convertían en días, ya había perdido la fe de salir con vida.

Finalmente se había rendido a aceptar ese cruel destino, sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de poder hacer algo al respecto.

La imagen de su familia apareció como un flashaso en su mente. La figura sonriente de su hermana Emma y su pequeño hermano Jean hicieron que se le inundaran de lágrimas los ojos.

¡Como deseaba verlos antes de morir…!

Ya no tenia fuerzas ni para mantener los ojos abiertos. Sentía como si el mundo dejara de existir. No oía, no veía, no podía sentir; era como ser un muerto vivo.

Con su ultimo aliento, sonrió derrotado. Ese seria su final.

Estaba a punto de morir.

Cerro los ojos, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Tenía miedo, ya no por el sino por su familia ¿Qué seria de ellos? ¿Cómo reaccionarían al saber su muerte? Imagino a su hermana hecha un mar de lágrimas, mientras gritaba apretando entre sus puños la polvorienta solapa del abrigo de quien había sido su hermano. Junto a ella, Jean se mordería los labios intentando no llorar, tratando de asumir un papel al que aun no estaba preparado para su corta edad, tratando de comportarse como el hombre que había sido su hermano mayor.

Rompió a llorar silenciosamente, mientras era arrastrado a la obscuridad de la que seguramente ya jamás iba a despertar.

Lo creía todo perdido…

Cuando de pronto, un rayo de luz callo sobre sus parpados. El polvo caía desde arriba sobre su rostro asiéndole arrugar el seño.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y pudo ver como el pequeño rayo de luz se hacia cada vez mas grande. Muy pronto, el agujero se hizo tan grande que fácilmente podría pasar una persona por el.

Por primera vez en días lo embargo una sensación de esperanza, que el sonido de voces solo hizo crecer. Podía escuchar el sonido de motores y el eco de pisadas.

Cuando el agujero se hizo lo suficientemente grande, su rescatador azomo la cabeza para ver el interior. Aun con la obscuridad, el holandés pudo entre ver las facciones del hombre: era muy joven, casi de veinte años, tenia el cabello rubio ondulado y ojos violeta. Llevaba un uniforme militar y unas gafas colgando del cuello.

-Monsieur ¿Il m'écoute? – le pregunto con voz preocupada.

Definitivamente era alguien muy joven, aunque su acento no le parecía francés…

-Oui… - respondio tan bajo que el muchacho dudo haberlo oído.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il prend tres peu- la sonrisa tranquilizadora que le dio fue suficiente como para serenar todos sus temores. Lo vio desaparecer por unos segundos, para aparecer nuevamente algo agitado.

-What's your name?- le pregunto, ahora en ingles. A pesar de que el rubio no sabia casi nada de ingles, sabia lo suficiente para entender que le estaba preguntando su nombre.

-Govert…- apretó los ojos. De repente había comenzado a dolerle terriblemente la cabeza y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos

El chico sonrió, consiente de lo agotado que debía estar. El mismo estaba muy cansado y casi no podía evitar jadear al hablar.

-Hello, Govert. My name is Matthew- le dijo antes de girarse y gritar un par de ordenes en ingles, que no logro entender.

-Resist, de will remove- fue lo ultimo que escucho, antes de caer desmayado.

….

Despertó en un hospital, varias semanas después. Gracias a la ayuda de los soldados que lo habían rescatado, habían logrado salvar su vida.

Tenia múltiples huesos rotos, incluyendo dos costillas; su pierna derecha había sido atravesada de lado a lado pero por suerte no había tocado nada importante; tenia varios hematomas repartidos por todo el cuerpo y presentaba una peligrosa deshidratacion.

Después de su recuperación, se entero de algo que casi lo hizo reír de forma histérica. Los Países Bajos habían sido liberados ¡Después de tantos sufrimientos, por fin eran libres!

Casi lloro de la pura felicidad el día en que pudo volver a ver a sus hermanos con vida. Ellos habían huido a Inglaterra antes de la estrada del ejercito alemán en Holanda, mientras que el había decidido quedarse para proteger su hogar.

Vivió mucho tiempo y todo gracias a aquel joven soldado que lo había encontrado. Cuando se hubo recuperado trato de contactarlo, pero lo único que logró saber de ese joven fue que era un paracaidistas canadiense llamado Matthew Williams.

Nunca volvió a verlo, pero a pesar del tiempo, jamás lo olvido. Nunca olvido su sonrisa, aquella que lo había salvado cuando creía todo perdido.

Porque a pesar de las décadas que habían pasado, jamas olvidaría a aquel soldado canadiense que le salvo la vida la primavera de 1945.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La liberación de los Países Bajos ocurrió el 5 de mayo de 1945 y fue Canadá quien se encargo casi exclusivamente de liberar Holanda de las fuerzas nazis. Incluso cada año envían miles de tulipanes en agradecimiento, tanto por su ayuda en la guerra como por dar acilo a la princesa Juliana y sus hijas.

También durante la ocupación alemana se detuvieron los suministros de comida y mucha gente murió de hambre, a eso se refiere Holanda con "irónico".

Traducciones:

-Señor ¿Puede oírme?-

-Si-

-No se preocupe, falta muy poco-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Hola Govert, mi nombre es Matthew-

-Resista, vamos a sacarlo-

Y eso fue todo! Si te gusto deja tu comentario y si no, pues igual xD

Ciao, ciao!


End file.
